Currently many of these games require that an individual purchase chips or tokens which are issued by a casino or other establishment in which these games are played. This requires persons wishing to play these games go to a “cashier” to purchase the chips or tokens. This transaction is time consuming especially when a large number of people enter a gaming establishment. Many people use a credit card to purchase the chips or tokens. Valuable time is spent converting the credit available on a person's credit card into credit or chips usable in a casino or gaming establishment. Also, another person has gained access to an individual's credit account and may use this information for unscrupulous purposes at a later time. Recently a large number of credit cards have been counterfeited which leaves the casino or gaming establishment unable to collect the debt. Today's population embraces the use of credit or debit cards without a third party conducting the transaction. In this manner they fell secure that someone will not gain access to their credit or debit card information. Casinos and gaming establishments also like to keep track of how much an individual spends at a particular casino so that they may offer the individual rewards, etc.